The present disclosure relates to the field of smart device technologies, and particularly to a power supply module and a smart wearable device.
The concept of smart wearable devices has received more attention in recent years, and thus various smart wearable devices have emerged in the market. Smart wearable devices have various functions and advantages. The existing problems of the technology require urgent resolution. One of the most important problems is the endurance capacity. Even in a normal use condition, some smart wearable devices cannot meet one day's usage requirement on a full charge, which causes diminished convenience of the device.